The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to environmental control systems and, more particularly, to air cycle machines of environmental control systems.
Commercial aircraft are conventionally equipped with two-pack environmental control system architectures that include redundant packs installed in separate bays beneath a center wing box of the aircraft and are encapsulated by the aircraft wing-to-body fairing. Smaller configurations of environmental control system architectures can include pack-and-a-half architectures that fit within a single volume. Two-pack as well as pack-and-a-half architectures commonly coordinate air flow to one or more compressors. A valve to efficiently coordinate air flow to one or more compressors is desired.